Paper Cut
by Invader Rebecca
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are very close in their relashionship but Ryou's always too shy to speak his mind and tell Bakura exactly how he feels. Romance and Drama basically
1. Chapter 1

Paper cut

By Envy's Mine

Ryou walked into the main room of his apartment drenched in rain and his own fresh blood. Bakura was out with Malik again leaving Ryou to take care of himself. Ryou stumbled into the restroom and pulled out the first aid kit. Too weary from blood loss Ryou's vision blurred and he collapsed onto the floor. later…… Bakura walked into the apartment with a lustful smirk on his face. The way Bakura saw it was Ryou loved him and Bakura he loved the lust in the relationship. Bakura walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower when he noticed a figure laying on the floor. Since it was well past 3:00 am the lights were off and everything was really dark. As Bakura approached the body he noticed something shimmering in the moonlight coming from the bathroom window. It was Ryou's millennium ring! Bakura rushed over to Ryou and gathered him up in his arms. _This is definitely Ryou _Bakura thought and held Ryou's head agents his chest. Ryou was breathing heavily and now totally covered in his own blood. Deep down Bakura really did love Ryou but he was too hard headed to admit it. Lost in thought Bakura didn't realize that Ryou had come to. "B….Bakura?" Ryou shakily gasped out as he took in his surroundings and condition. "Ryou! You're awake! What the hell happened to you!" Bakura exclaimed clenching Ryou's shoulder tightly. Ryou winced and Bakura pushed him away slightly. Ryou kept his expression fake and surprised but on the inside he had saddened a great deal. Whenever Bakura was being really romantic and caring his hard headedness always got in the way of his judgment. Even thought Ryou knew Bakura could read into his mind he still refused to say how he felt. Bakura grabbed Ryou by the arm and thrashed him into a position where he could only look at Bakura. Ryou finally gave up and let the saddened look come upon his face. Bakura leaned in and huskily whispered in Ryou's ear. "What's wrong? Have I sadden you again love?" he asked and sat back confused. Ryou nodded unwillingly just because he felt that he should answer Bakura. All Bakura would say was that Ryou was being a total baby again and overreacting. But to Ryou's surprise Bakura pulled him into his arms. All Ryou could do was cry into Bakura's shoulder.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hey guys this chapter will be longer then the last one! My mom kept bothering me when I was writing it. . 

Bakura: yea yea yea get on with the story!

Ryou: Bakura! Don't be snappy to the nice young lady!

Author: Hey! Both of you! Nock it off before I write that you break up!

Ryou: sniffle you couldn't!

Author: whisper no it's just to make Bakura lay off wink

Bakura: HEY! I HEARD THAT! . 

Chapter 2!

Review: All Ryou could do was cry into Bakura's shoulder.

START! "Ryou?" Bakura's voice came softly breaking into the boys' ears. Ryou looked up into cold icy blue eyes. Sadly Bakura's eyes never changed. They always showed absolutely no emotion ever. "Are you…okay now?" Bakura asked softly a great look of concern on his other facial features except his eyes. _Those eyes………_Ryou thought saddening more and more as the moments past. Ryou nodded even though he knew it was a lie. He wasn't okay. His passion was growing deeper and engraving a mark in his thoughts. "Ryou I know your just faking it----" Bakura was cut off by the soft caress of Ryou's lips agents his own. _I want this more then anything els in the world…I hope he doesn't reject… _Ryou thought sadly but his emotion of sadness was overcome by passion and surprise as Bakura kissed him back. Out of breath Ryou pulled away and kept his eyes on the ground. He pained every time he thought about the fact that Bakura only loved him for sexual reasons and didn't return Ryou's love.

THE NEXT DAY……

Ryou was fuzzy when he first woke up. He didn't really remember what had happened but that was because he chose to block out things that only pained him to a high extent. Ryou was sitting on the bed he and Bakura shared because they were to broke to get two beds, and Bakura refused to sleep on the couch. Bakura was already gone. He loved to leave early before Ryou was awake so he never had to explain himself. _Maybe he isn't happy here with me…and that's why he's never around…_ Ryou thought but immediately shook the thought away to the darkest saddest part of his mind. Alone. That was the word that always came to mind when he was at home without Bakura. Bakura. Another very sad word. Bakura was such a baka! By now Ryou didn't even realize he had collapsed on the bed crying. He hated crying a lot. But it always came. The tears. "MAYBE I DON'T DESERVE BAKURA BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'LL GIVE UP!" he cried aloud. "I am yours and you deserve me" a soft voice whispered in his ear making all reality crumble. _BAKURA!_ Ryou screamed in his head. A gentle hand slipped up his shirt from behind making him relax immediately. "Do you understand?" Bakura whispered in a questioning tone. Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura eased his free hand on his hip. "I…I…understand.." Ryou whispered trying to keep his breathing steady. Bakura sucked on Ryou's neck lightly and pushed his shirt up. "B-Bakura not now!" Ryou gasped out. "It's broad daylight!" Ryou insisted and tried to pull away. Bakura wouldn't allow him to though. Ryou's eyes widened. "Let…me…go or you'll not be welcome in this apartment again understand?" Ryou's voice was stern and straight in this sentence. Bakura spun him around face-to-face and shoved him onto the floor. Ryou screamed for dear life as Bakura set himself on top of him and began to take his clothing off and Ryou's own. "BAKURA PLEASE STOP!" Ryou cried out tears streaming. Bakura got dangerously close to Ryou's face and whispered passionately "Don't worry it wont hurt we've done this before" Tears were now in a small puddle on the floor beneath Ryou and Bakura. To Ryou's surprise all Bakura did was remove Ryou's shirt and hug him head agents his chest. _Ryou's breathing is so soft yet fast…is he nervous about this? I wasn't going to rape him or anything as much as I would have token pleasure from it _Bakura thought and closed his eyes. "Don't leave me…" Ryou's voice came in a soft cry. "Don't ever leave me or hurt me…" Ryou repeated now crying badly. Bakura lifted himself up and looked into the young boy's eyes. "Never" he whispered and gave Ryou a soft kiss on the forehead. "I will never leave or hurt you I promise this with my life" And with that the two laid there for a while just holding each other

LATER THAT NIGHT…..

Bakura was out with Marik again leaving Ryou home alone. Tonight Ryou didn't really mind. He had stayed home all day and not much had happened really,Bakura left the house around three o'clock to meet Marik at a local Strip Bar and hadn't been back for at least 10 hours. Ryou was in the bathroom taking a nice hot bath. Ryou sank into the bath so that only his nose was sticking out, his eyes were closed and his senses were dulled. Ryou usually never let this happen because he didn't want anything to happen if Bakura came home drunk. Ryou opened his eyes half way just so he could see around the room. And then all of the sudden everything got blurry and he passed out. "H-heh heh heh" a voice came from the door of the bathroom. By the time Ryou woke up he was tied up and totally naked in the far left corner of the bathroom. Touzoku was the one laughing in the doorway!

Author: loud yawn okay I'm done for the night it's 10:40 and I just don't have the energy to write the rest but it's longer then the last one was! Plus it's Friday and our schedule at school got all fucked up and we had to go to art instead of PE and it was hell in the art room . Fridays…everyone fucking thinks that nothing happens on Friday. Oh and some chick in my class got suspended for stealing $30 from a teacher. God fourth graders these days! Bye!

Touzoku: I didn't agree to be in this stupid thing!

Me: STFU! My story my decision! 


	3. Chapter 3

Paper Cut Chapter 3

Author's Note: oh my god! My mom hasn't been being fair and grounded me from the computer. But I'm back and now I apologize for taking so long with the damn stories. Well let's continue on shall we?

Review: LATER THAT NIGHT…..

Bakura was out with Marik again leaving Ryou home alone. Tonight Ryou didn't really mind. He had stayed home all day and not much had happened really,Bakura left the house around three o'clock to meet Marik at a local Strip Bar and hadn't been back for at least 10 hours. Ryou was in the bathroom taking a nice hot bath. Ryou sank into the bath so that only his nose was sticking out, his eyes were closed and his senses were dulled. Ryou usually never let this happen because he didn't want anything to happen if Bakura came home drunk. Ryou opened his eyes half way just so he could see around the room. And then all of the sudden everything got blurry and he passed out. "H-heh heh heh" a voice came from the door of the bathroom. By the time Ryou woke up he was tied up and totally naked in the far left corner of the bathroom. Touzoku was the one laughing in the doorway!

-------

Start: The look on Ryou's face went from surprised to in fear. Touzoku closed in on him to the point where he was sitting in front of him. Ryou shook his head and looked up at the Egyptian thief. "Don't touch me Touzoku! I belong to Bakura!" he screamed in a choke. "Ah,ah,ah everything belongs to the king of thieves!" was Touzoku's reply. Ryou choked back knowing that he would not get out of it this time. But those purple eyes…they were so intense…like a purple fire. Ryou was so caught up in the fire of Touzoku's eyes that he didn't notice the thief moving onto him. By the time Ryou even got a small grip of what was going on it was too late to stop him. "Will you run if I untie you?" Touzoku huskily whispered in Ryou's ear. "I…uhh…I……………" he cut himself off unsure of what to say. Would he lie and then risk being killed or would he go along with it? It was just like being with Bakura only Bakura was gentler with him than Touzoku ever was. (Author: Ever aye? . wink wink Mr. Cuddles: ew )

"No…" he said at the verge of tears, noticeable in his voice. "Very good then, because if you did, I'd kill you." He said rather calmly. Ryou felt the ropes on him loosen and drop. His eyes widen as Touzoku wrapped his arms around him. The small boy blushed pretty bad because he usually isn't hugged that way. Suddenly Ryou heard the scuffling sound of keys opening a door and Bakura walking in, wasted. Bakura walked by the bathroom and stopped dead in walking position with a look like : o on his face. "TOUZOKU WTF!" he screamed. Ryou looked up at him covered in his own blood and tears. "oooohh look who the hell decided to show up." Touzoku said with a yawn of boredom and went back to what he was doing with Ryou. "God please someone help me!" Ryou squeaked out. Then a few minutes later Bakura comes running in wearing a super man costume all hyped up on happy crack. (LESSON TTTIIIIMMEEEE! Happy crack is-Kool-aid mix with a pound of sugar mixed together and ate. this has been a lesson on what happy crack is. thank you continue reading now Author)

Author: okay now it's time to talk with the cast and my friends!

Mr. Cuddles: w/e I've already been in this slumps in chair

Creepy Mushroom thing: …………………………… sits there dead

Author: who killed the creepy thing? fixes glasses and crosses left leg over the other

Touzoku: dunno probably me and I just don't remember.

Ryou: excuse me Rebecca….?

Author: yes? chews on self

Ryou: shy voice this is all 'acting' right? Because not a lot of good things are happening to me.

Author: oh yea about that, I thought I'd tell you, things aren't going to get much better. It's called character development, sorry.

Bakura: why the hell am I here?

Nny: can someone turn the light off? I can't come out when it's on.

Author: I don't want you out though.

Nny: let me kill…erm…talk to the people please!

Touzoku: I think I may like the way Nny thinks. SEND EM OUT DAMN IT!

Author in room alone: okay that's all for today! Good bye and have a great day/night


	4. Chapter 4

Author: yay! I'm on a chapter a day now! PRAISE ME BITCHES! Naw just kiddin xD

Sars(I renamed the dude in my closet xD) : Sooo…..puts a hand on her thigh

Author's expression: /o/ 

Author: slaps hard

Bakura: THAT'S MY KIND OF WOMAN!

Sars: wah that hurt ;.;

Author: yes yes, pain what ever! O.0 Lets get on with it.

Touzoku stood and Ryou huddled in the corner shaking. Bakura's look was surprised and pissed at the same time. "What did you do?" he asked not a hint of anything but anger in him. Touzoku only smirked and leaned agents the cold pale wall. Bakura came at him with a fist but Touzoku just grabbed his hand and pushed him agents the wall. Touzoku stood in front of him and growled. "Who the hell do you think you are? This was MY body before yours." Touzoku grumbled in Bakura's face. "Well, that may be so, but I sure control it better than you." Bakura said with a satisfied smirk. Touzoku growled and backhanded Bakura. Ryou screamed and stood. "H-heh heh heh." Touzoku laughed as Bakura fell to the side. Ryou looked around him and picked up a long pole that had been left on the ground by Bakura. Ryou came dangerously too close to Touzoku and bashed him in the head with it. BUT Touzoku grabbed the pole and pulled on it, making Ryou fall into him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Touzoku asked bitterly. Ryou looked up at him nervously. "I-I was try-trying to s-save B-Bakura…" Ryou managed to get out as tears formed in his eyes. Bakura looked up blood running down his cheek with a sensitive look. Touzoku pushed him off and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The words that lightly swayed in the air were "I'll be back for you Ryou…" Ryou ran over to Bakura and lifted him up into his arms, just as Bakura had done two days ago. (author: we're putting a song in! Artist: Smile Empty Soul Song: Bottom Of A Bottle )

_Been scared and lonely  
I've asked myself is something wrong with you  
My girlfriend told me  
I need some time alone to deal with issues_

"Bakura…I…I could've saved you…why didn't I save you?" Ryou cried softly into Bakura's white hair. "R-Ryou….?" Bakura choked out and opened one eye. Ryou's eyes widened as the much older boy moved himself closer to his chest. "It….hurts…Ryou…" Bakura whispered and closed his eyes. Ryou held Bakura's face up and looked at a small cut on his face. "B-Bakura….I-I'm so sorry….I…I…" Ryou cried out again. "Shhhhh….don't cry please Ryou…." Bakura whispered and held a bloody finger to Ryou's lips. Ryou sucked on his finger until it was clean and then put it back down onto his chest. Bakura looked up at him slightly blushing at the boys' actions. "Ryou…." Bakura said but before he could get any more out Ryou's lips met his own in a loving sorry kiss. "Bakura…I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner…." Ryou said just moments after breaking the earth-shattering kiss.

_But something makes me __carry on__  
It's difficult to understand  
Why I always wanna fly_

Bakura nodded understanding what Ryou meant. "Ryou…it's okay! For god's sake it's only a damned little cut!" Bakura snapped trying to make the boy stop crying. /Bakura…I want to be…with you….at your side…helping you……/ Ryou thought and stroked Bakura's hair as the man fell into a soft sweet sleep.

_I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
that I get from the bottom of a bottle_

The next day

Bakura woke with two arms wrapped around his waist and his head agents a soft bare chest. He was cloaked in a light blue school jacket and his arms were on the bodies' thighs. Bakura looked up to see Ryou sleeping, with his head down in watching position for a prefect view of Bakura in case anything happened while they slept. /Ryou…you did that all for me? Why do you…why do you care so much/ Bakura thought to himself not noticing his expression soften.

_You always call me  
And ask me how I make it through the day  
I'm always fallin'  
I guess it's just god's way of making me pay_

But something makes me carry on  
It's difficult to understand, why I always wanna fly

Ryou's eyes opened slowly to see the red eyes looking up at him helplessly. Ryou blinked a few times and realized the position they were in. "EEEEP!" Ryou screamed softly blushing horribly. "What's wrong Ryou!" Bakura asked surprised more than he wanted to be that early. Ryou leaned down and captured Bakura's lips in a soft kiss. Bakura's eyes widened and then closed softly as he kissed back.

_I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle  
I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle_

When I, I wonder why I try  
And I, I wonder why I bother  
And I, I wonder why I cry  
Why I, I go through all this trouble

Ryou pulled away smiling softly. "S-sorry…" he stuttered and looked down at Bakura. In a flash Bakura had flipped Ryou over on his back and pinned his arms to the ground. He had his legs on either side of Ryou's head and he was leaning foreword to let himself see Ryou's surprised face.

_I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle  
I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle(end of song)_

"Surprised?" Bakura asked smexily (my word woo hoo!) Ryou blushed and then all of the sudden……….I WALKED IN AND KILLED THEM BOTH! Naw just kiddin around. But that's a cliffhanger and also the end of this chapter! Thanks for reading next chapter is on the way! yours truly, Invader Rebecca


End file.
